The Frog and the Princes
by FroggyFran
Summary: It's Bel and Jill's birthday, and Fran is their only present. Bel x Fran x Jill yaoi threesome lemon oneshot


"Who's this guy, Bel?"

"Just an un-cute kohai."

Fran was at an impasse. His stupid hat was wobbling and he couldn't keep balance. He was also the third wheel. At the comment, Fran didn't respond. His senpai could be so mean.

"I don't know," Jill threw back, hand at his chin, "He looks downright adorable, shi shi shi!"

Bel looked down at Fran, who was still trying to keep his bloody hat on his head. Sure, he was cute. It was that mouth of his that ruined it all.

"Yeah, but he's a shrew. Shi shi shi!"

Olgert stood to the side feeling very awkward. He had forgotten why he served these batshit crazy brothers. Jill, over his shoulder, nodded to the butler to take his leave.

"B-But Jill-sama..."

"There's no need, Olgert. I've changed my mind for the time being, shi shi shi."

Hesitantly, Olgert left. He didn't know how this was going to turn out, but he was sure Jill-sama could handle it.

Fran watched the butler leave, and wondered. The twins turned their full attention to him.

"Senpai, what do you want?" he asked, the intimidation there, but he refused to let it get to him. Bel laughed the matching laugh of his brother, grabbed him by the arms and dragged him up to Jill and his throne. He squirmed against Bel's grip and felt small under their scrutiny.

"Shi shi shi! Froggy's going to play with the princes!" he whispered in his ear, hands squeezing him still. Fran shivered, and his head fell to the side as his hat wobbled again.

"Silly frog," Jill called out, reaching out and taking hold of the large hat, "This is quite a nuisance!"

Slowly, Jill slipped the frog cap off Fran's head and tossed it aside, running long bejeweled fingers through dark hair. Fran jerked violently against the touch.

"Wh-What are you guys doing?" he asked with a shaky voice that betrayed his nonchalant face. Fran could feel Bel's long fingers undoing the buttons to his uniform, unclasping his belt. Jill's hands were still in his hair, keeping his head low, almost touching his face to the man's thigh.

"Just a game, little one!" Jill called out above him, eyeing Bel through equally blonde hair. It didn't quell any of Fran's anxiety, but they didn't care all that much anyway. Fran's legs grew cold as his pants were removed and his jacket slipping down his back.

"Senpai, I'm freezing," he protested. Bel just ripped off the clothes that much quicker.

"Frogs are cold-blooded, aren't they, big brother?" Bel asked, leaning over Fran's naked back to get closer to Jill and crushing the boy in the process. Fran felt rather belittled. Jill smiled, leaning closer too, breath just a whisper on Bel's lips.

"Correct, little brother," he answered. "What can we do to warm him up?"

"...Put my clothes back on?" Fran interjected. Bel and Jill touched lips barely, grinning Cheshire cat grins. Fran doubted that was a good sign.

"Incorrect, little one."

Fingers immediately entered Fran, and he pressed his head against Jill's thigh harshly, trying to get away from Bel. He let a sound out of his mouth, grasping at Jill's pants with clenched white fists for dear life. Jill's soft royal hands took hold of Fran's, soothing with whatever sincerity he may have.

"Now, now. Why so tense? Breathe, froggy!" Fran actually did as he was told, taking deep breaths to fill his deprived lungs, involuntarily letting his tear ducts flow.

"Don't cry, little one! Shi shi shi. Look what you did, Bel, you made him cry."

Belphegor added another finger, thrusting gently until Fran whimpered loudly again. He smiled. "Shi shi shi! Did I? Doesn't he look delicious like that?"

"Ushi shi shi! Might I find out myself?" Jill took Fran's face in his other hand and leaned down to kiss his trembling lips. Slowly, laving in saliva, he tasted the tense boy. Sweeping fingers across warm salty tears; he smiled against Fran's abused mouth.

"Darling little frog, your expression betrays you!" Kissing so softly to mislead the small boy, Belphegor withdrew his fingers, Fran barely noticing. Fran wasn't one to kiss back (as he wasn't one to do anything involving libido), but he found himself opening his mouth wider, leaning up just a little. Jill grinned wide up at his little brother, his pants open and erection pressed against Fran's ass.

"Shi shi shi! Are you ready, little one?" Jill slid both of his hands to Fran's, squeezing just a little. Fran looked up in a daze, a streak of saliva down the side of his mouth.

"Ready for wha-aaahhhh!"

"Shi shi shi!" Bel laughed as he covered the little boy like a shroud, thrusting in sharply. Fran gripped at Jill tightly, more tears flowing, though his face for the most part remained indifferent. Jill cocked his head in wonder, staring down at the boy shivering in his lap.

"Don't you have any feelings, little one? Show me the face that proves it!"

Fran could barely put coherent thoughts together; much less concentrate enough to make facial expressions. He wasn't used to it. Jill grasped at Fran's crushing hands, kissing them like he would a queen. Belphegor gave a particularly hard thrust, lurching Fran forward into Jill's groin.

"Shi shi shi. What are you doing, little frog? Would you like a taste too?"

Fran was continually thrust back and forth against Jill, further awakening the hard-on near his face. He gave a soft cry of some sort to indicate activity, unclear if it was from nerve-wracking pleasure or intense pain. Fran didn't know either way. But soon, Jill had opened his pants to him and out popped a cherry red organ, dripping and just a breath from Fran's open mouth.

"Go on, little one! There's the taste of royalty!"

Fran didn't think that was the taste of royalty. It was salty and more or less repulsive. Maybe that was the point. His tongue slid across, having absolutely no idea how to do a good job. Apparently he had to put his mouth on it, right?

"Shi shi shi. What a silly thing you are, little frog. Bel, haven't you done this sooner?"

"No, big brother. He was in no position (shi shi shi) to do this kind of thing."

Jill smiled a wide smile, watching how Bel's thrusts controlled the bobbing of the little boy's head. "Then this is like training shi shi shi."

Fran thought to himself, he's never doing this again. Never. And he thought that as moans escaped his mouth in what he came to know as extreme pleasure, slick hot cock in his mouth. Never again.

Belphegor leaned forward to kiss the back of Fran's head, blunt fingernails scraping down his previously unblemished back as he thrust in and out rhythmically. Blood blossomed from the wounds and Bel was there to drink it up, tongue rough against open flesh.

"Ahnnn!" Fran finally gave a loud cry, removing his mouth from Jill. But Jill just laughed and pressed the mouth back over him, sighing as the cry vibrated along his length. Fran could feel himself getting hotter, to the point where he could barely stand it. He could feel Belphegor's long fingers squeezing at his erection while he continued to thrust forward and kiss his back.

"Senpai," he tried to say around the flesh in his mouth. Jill thrust up as the words brought full-force pleasure.

"Keep talking, little one! Shi shi shi!"

Fran felt his face burn. Why was he doing this anyway? He could have fought them, at least put up a good struggle. But he'd jumped right into it, and now he was being assaulted from both ends and he had practically said "yes sir right away sir". And he liked it.

He lifted his eyes up to see the brothers kissing violently over him. Blood from one (or both) of their split lips dripped down onto his nose as he kept bobbing up and down, watching the battle of their mouths. They stopped to grin against each other, white teeth smudged in coppery red.

It was almost a sign of impending doom, for it was one brutal thrust and Fran came in a flash, spilling all over the foot of Jill's throne. The scream of pleasure that Fran gave made the cock in his mouth throb, bursting and sending liquid hot pleasure down his throat. Like a chain reaction, Bel emptied himself at the sound of his big brother's moan that was more or less an amused cry, filling Fran without reserve.

"Well that was a nice birthday present," Bel purred, removing himself slowly from the small boy and letting him drop. Fran whimpered as he fell against Jill, his tears unrelenting. The older prince looked down at the poor boy at his feet and smiled.

"Only one present for two birthday boys? Have you no manners, little frog? Shi shi shi!"

Fran felt himself be hefted up, his body falling about limply. The smiles on their faces and the hardness poking at him again told him to get up and run, fucking run. But he found himself sighing, sliding into a different position, and looking up at both of them with audacious eyes and smirking lips, the most expressive face he'd made all year.

"Happy birthday, then."


End file.
